Those Nights
by Moonlight and Music
Summary: You're my best friend Edward. Thank you, all those nights you protected me...They are the reason I'm still alive. EdxOC Jessi is Ed and Al's childhood friend, abused by the man she always thought was her father, one day enough is enough.
1. Those Nights

**Kat here. I have decided at long last to try my hand at a chaptered FMA fic. This whole story is going to revolve around "Those Nights" by Skillet and all coming chapters will not only stem from that song, but another Skillet song that will be the chatper title. I'm horribly worried about my character Jessi. I'm scared she's going to be to clingy...I'm trying to keep Edward in charcter too, and feel as if I'm failing that also. So please let me know. I don't want a "Yoor stooOpid U need 2 quit riting!11!" type review. If you have a sugestion/complaint/comment tell me in normal English and it will be duly noted. thatnks so much! Please enjoy!**

**Pairings: EdXOC**

**Warnings: Abuse, attempted rape, drunkenness, violence, blood.**

**Comments: I'm going ahead and rating this fic "M" even if it's more of a "T" right now. I don't know one-hundred percent what all I'm going to do yet, but there just might be some M stuff in here later...~_^**

***Edit* Wall 'O Text ish gone! Bwahahahahaha**

***Edit II* I went back and re-wrote some over the top hyperbole that made no sense, and added the Lyrics for "Those Nights" By Skillet- the title song for this story.  
**

Giggling a young girl of about five ran across the grass, red hair streaming behind her.

"Jessi get back here!" A boy about her age ran behind her his blond hair glinting in the sun.

"Nuh uh! You're going to have to catch me first Ed!" Another girl walked up and spoke to another blond boy, this one sitting giggling under a tree as he watched the two run.

"What happened this time, Al?" The blond girl questioned. Al sighed.

"Jessie called brother short again." About that time a loud

"Gottcha!" was heard followed by an

"Eep!" Turning from their conversation the two children look to their friends to see the boy had indeed "caught" the girl. When he ran to grab her shirt he had tripped causing him to fall, taking the girl down with him. Blushing the two got up off the ground. From two houses parents called

"Ed, Al!" and "Winry!" Jessi's house was silent.

"Bye Jessi! See you tomorrow!" Ed and Al yelled as they ran to their house. Winry waved over her shoulder

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye guys!" Jessi called after her friends. Watching the sun set she dreaded going home. She didn't understand why her parents hated her. Sighing she stood and walked home in the fading light. When she walked in the door she was greeted with

"Jessica! Where have you been?" Whimpering she replied

"O-outside playing…" The man she called father came crashing into the room.

"With who?" Flinching at being yelled at she timidly answered,

"Ed and Al." Bending down he grabbed Jessi's arm.

"Stay away from them you hear me?" Crying the little girl asked

"But, they're my friends, why?" With that he backhanded her

"Just like your mother, may she rot in Hell." With that he stumbled to get another drink and stumbled to the living room. Jessi sat with her back to the door, crying, waiting to hear the snores of her dad. That gave her the signal it was safe to leave. Once he was asleep she opened the door as quietly as she could and ran to Ed and Al's house. Timidly she knocked on the door.

"Yes, who, Oh! Jessi, it's you." Ms. Trisha answered the door. Seeing the tear-stained face of the child she scooped her up.

"What's wrong dear?" Looking up the girls red hair no longer hid her face, revealing the bruise on her face.

"Daddy got mad." Ms. Trisha was strangely quiet before kissing the bruised cheek.

"The boys are getting ready for bed, why don't you go say hi?" Nodding Jessi went up the stairs to the brothers' room. The boys were shocked, but happy, to see their friend.

"Jessi! What are you doing here?" Al asked. Once again her bruise was revealed.

"Daddy got angry; I was scared so I came here." Al traced the bruise lightly with a finger.

"Did your daddy do this?" Tears falling Jessi nodded.

"He's a bastard." Al gasp at his brother's language.

"Brother! That's not nice!"

"Well it's true Al! Who else would hit his kid? Not that ours is much better, leaving mom like he did." Ed crossed his arms. It was about that time that Ed and Al's usually soft-spoken mother started yelling. Whimpering Jessi covered her ears and fell to her knees. Ed knelt beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's ok Jess, Al and I will protect you. Won't we Al?"

"Yea!" an enthusiastic Alphonse answered. Clutching Ed's shirt Jessi managed a weak "Thanks." The room was silent except for Jessi's quieting crying.

"I hear mom coming." Al said breaking the silence. Ed just nodded. The door opened to reveal Trisha.

"Jessi, dear, you're spending the night tonight. Doesn't that sound fun?" A small tear-stained face looked up from the safety of her protector's chest.

"Really?"

"Yep." All three kids looked excited. Kissing all three children on the forehead she said "Now, go to bed ok?" Nodding all three children scrambled to get into bed. Trisha laughed as she heard her son's argue over who she was going share a bed with. Ah the innocence of children. After ensuring the house was locked up, she returned upstairs to go to bed herself, and check on the children one last time. Opening the door a crack she smiled at the sight. It appeared that Edward had won; Jessi lay next to him in his small bed. They really were cute together. Her heart marginally lighter Trisha closed the door and went to bed.

Jessi, now fifteen, stood looking out the window. Unfortunatly that was not the last time she had to take refuge in the Elric home. Edward would always stay up with her when she couldn't sleep though. It was sweet. He was her best friend. She hadn't seen him since he left to go find an alchemy teacher shortly after his and Al's mom had died. True to his promise he did write her letters though. Jessi was still confused as to why she rated a letter and Winry didn't but she didn't question it. She missed that innocence, that naivety, of childhood. Shortly before Trisha died Jessi found out why her dad hated her. She wasn't his. Her green eyes came from her mom, but her mom was blond, and her dad was black haired and blue eyed. She was the product of an affair her mom had. Shortly after Jessi was born her mom ran away with her lover. As she grew older the insults that had always been directed to her mom, bitch, whore, slut, began to be directed at her, the beatings were worse too. Glancing at the desk where she kept her letters from Ed she realized just how much she missed her "protector" and best friend. She even missed the soft-spoken Al.

"Bitch! You better have left for the store! I won't accept for dinner to be late again!" Apathetic to the yelling she walked out the door, and to the town. Sighing she stopped at the general store to get the food needed and the mail. Smiling at the letter on top of the stack she folded it and stuck it in her back pocket so her dad wouldn't find it, as he had long ago banned her from speaking with the blond brothers, Winry too for that matter. Picking up the groceries she hurried home, just because she was now apathetic to the yelling and beatings didn't mean they hurt any less. Jessi made it home in record time and soon had dinner on the table. When it was safe she ran to her room and locked the door. Pulling her treasure out of her back pocket she opened it, waiting to hear of the adventures of her friends

_Jess,_

_What do you mean? Your last letter confused me. That bastard is still beating you isn't he? Some protector I am, I can't even protect you from some old guy. See I do remember that night. I don't know why you were so desperate for me to remember, how could I forget? I got to go, Colonel Bastard is yelling for me. Stay safe ok? Don't do anything to piss your old man off ok? I'll get you out, somehow…_

_Edward_

Jessi smiled, he remembered. She was tracing the words of Ed's letter when her door hit the wall, whatever her father had intended to yell was halted when he saw the letter.

"What is that?" he bellowed.

"A letter." Jessi knew smarting off wasn't the wisest choice, but she had enough.

"From!" She stood looking her old man in the eye.

"Edward."

"Lying Bitch! You're a whore, just like your mother!" He backhanded her, like he had so many times before, causing Jessi to land on the floor. She watched as he tore the letter into tiny pieces. That did it, she was sick of it. He beat her, he treated her like trash. She was going to leave, _tonight_. However it appeared her father wasn't done.

"You're a whore, just like your mother. You know what whores do don't you?" Jessi froze, he was kidding right? Obviously he wasn't as he began to drunkenly fumble with his belt. Jessi looked around for something, anything that could save her. She was pressed to the wall between her desk and bookshelf. As he began to fumble with her pants she began to panic.

"Oh, God. Help me." She thought. In a last ditch effort she pushed him away, he just laughed. Her broken bookshelf…she pushed the heavy case over and it with dozens of heavy volumes fell on the man. Shaking she covered her mouth and slid down the wall as blood pooled out from under the books. She had to get out of here. Grabbing a bag she stuffed it full of clothes, and Edward's letters. Jessi then ran to her dad's room and took the stash of money she knew he had hidden. She needed her protector, her friend, she needed Edward. She was going to Central.

Nervously Jessi stood on the platform. What had seemed like a good idea at the time, now was showing some major flaws, such as, she didn't know where Edward was. She could try the military base, but she doubt they would let her in. Sitting on a bench she began crying softly, flinching when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, excuse me miss. Are you lost?" She looked up at the owner of the kind voice. He wore round glasses, had black hair, an innocent air about him, and he was in uniform.

"Um, actually, I was wondering, I…" Jessi trailed off.

"I came to see Edward Elric, what did he tell me his title was he was so proud of it, um, FullMetal! That's it. Do you happen to know him? He doesn't know I'm coming, it was kind of unexpected…"

"Edward?" The young military man questioned.

"Yea, he's blond, his brother Al goes everywhere with him, he's really sensitive about his height…" The young man laughed.

"Yea, that's our Edward. Come with me, we're expecting him in the office later today. I'm Fury by the way, Kain Fury."

"Jessi, just Jessi." She responded.

"No last name?" She shook her head.

"No, it's a long story. I rather not speak of it if you don't mind." Nodding he led her to Central HQ. Jessi was amazed at how efficient everything was run. Fury stopped outside a door, causing Jessi to almost run into him. She flinched when she heard yelling until,

"You bastard! You did that on purpose!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She knew that voice, Edward. She looked at Fury,

"May I?" "If you really want to get involved…" Fury looked nervous, she wondered why; Ed was harmless…most of the time… Opening the door she slipped in. Immediately six pairs of eyes looked in her direction, all but the ones she cared about. She ran and tackled her friend

"What the hell! Who are you! Get off…Jessi?" Crying and nodding she clung to her friend.

"Well, it looks like FullMetal got himself a girlfriend."

"Shut it you bastard, you have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" Edward led her to the couch that was nearby.

"Jessi, calm down, look at me." Jessi took a shuttering breath and looked up. She watched as Ed's eyes took in the multitude of cuts and bruises on her face. "That bastard! I'm going to kill him. Why didn't you tell me it was this bad! I would have gotten you out of there; you could have gone to Winry's, something, anything Jessi." Meekly she answered

"I'm out now aren't I?" Ed ruffled her hair.

"Yea, you are." But the look he gave her clearly said "This isn't over."

"Whoa, FullMetal. Who is she, and just who are you planning to kill." Edward glared at the older man.

"Mustang, this is Jessi, my and Al's best friend, and I'm going to kill that drunken bastard that is her poor excuse for a father."

"You don't need too…" she mumbled. Ed looked at her.

"What?"

_**"Those Nights"**_

_ I remember when_  
_ We used to laugh_  
_ About nothing at all_  
_ It was better than going mad_  
_ From trying to solve all the problems we're going through_  
_ Forget 'em all_  
_ Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall_  
_ Together we faced it all_  
_ Remember when we'd_

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ Stay up late and we'd talk all night_  
_ In a dark room lit by the TV light_  
_ Through all the hard times in my life_  
_ Those nights kept me alive_

_ We'd listen to the radio play all night_  
_ Didn't want to go home to another fight_  
_ Through all the hard times in my life_  
_ Those nights kept me alive_

_ I remember when_  
_ We used to drive_  
_ Anywhere but here_  
_ As long as we'd forget our lives_  
_ We were so young and confused that we didn't know_  
_ To laugh or cry_  
_ Those nights were ours_  
_ They will live and never die_  
_ Together we'd stand forever_  
_ Remember when we'd_

_ [Bridge:]_  
_ Those nights belong to us_  
_ There's nothing wrong with us_

_ I remember when_  
_ We used to laugh_  
_ And now I wish those nights would last _


	2. The Last Night

**Ok, so here is the second chapter, this one is based off of "The Last Night". Owned by Skillet Not me...Well I own a copy of it, like my rather large FMA collection, but nope the rights are not mine to the music or the song...so yea not mine! I'm still hesitant on going on with this story, I've recieved a little feedback, both positive...I think...so I'll keep writing. I'm sorry this one is so short, but it seemed like a good place to end it. I just hope I'm not rushing their relationship. I'm trying to make it seem like its already there, so let me know if I'm pulling it off, because I don't think I am. It makes sence in my head but isn't translating into paper quite right. I also think I'm going to start adding the lyrics at the end of the chapters. I'm going to go back and add it to the end of the first chapter also. I'm once again sorry for the brevity of the chapter. I'm going to try to make them longer, and to update regularly, but I'm a collage student. So not much in the way of promises! I also apologise if the text seems smushed, I can't seem to get it to format right..._**

**Parings: mild EdxOC nothing major just a lil fluff**

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse, drugs and drinking, cutting.**

***Edit* Poof! No more Wall 'O Text  
**

**oOo**

"What do you mean? You're old man finally kicked the bucket?" Ed questioned. Jessi nodded.

"How else do you think I got away?" Wanting to change the subject she looked around the room.

"Ed, where is Al? You two were always joined at the hip."

"I'm right here Jessi."

"Eep!" Jessi looked up at the suit of armor.

"Al?"

"It's me Jessi!" Hugging the armor she laughed nervously.

"Wow, that's quite a growth-spurt Al."

"Growth-spurt, right..." She looked at the brothers. It appeared she wasn't the only one with secrets. The teens were interrupted by Mustang cutting in.

"Hey, my office isn't a daycare, beat it." The friends headed toward the door.

"Edward." Ed turned around, Mustang rarely called him Ed or Edward, it was always FullMetal.

"Yea?"

"If you need help, you can always come to me. You know that right? Hughes will help too." Ed gave a curt nod before running to catch up with Al and Jessi.

As Ed caught up with Al and Jessi he could hear her laughing at something Al had said. He never realized how much he had missed her laugh until then.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Ed ran up behind them and slung an arm over Jessi's shoulder.

"What about some food? I'm starving."

"You're always hungry brother." Al deadpanned, causing Jessi to laugh even more. The brothers didn't seem to change much at all. Dinner was a happy affair, full of teasing and laughing, with some catching up on the side. After dinner the trio left to go to the brothers' hotel room. Ed flicked on the light as they walked in.

"You can have Al's bed." Jessi looked at the younger Elric curiously,

"Won't he need it?" She watched as her friends froze.

"Well, um, you see brother and me..." Al stuttered.

"We committed human transmutation." Ed stated tersely, his back to Jessi. She gasp.

"When?" "When we were eleven, well Al was ten." She hugged the Al then Ed.

"You should have told me Ed."

"We didn't want you to worry; you had enough to deal with." Al whispered.

"Um, not trying to be rude, but what does human transmutation have to do with Al not needing his bed?"

"Please don't get scared Jessi, it's still me..." Al pleaded as he took off his helmet.

"Oh Al!" Jessi gasped. She turned to Ed.

"This is why you became a State Alchemist?" Ed nodded,

"They have research in the library I needed, if it requires me to be on a leash so be it." She laughed bitterly as she sat on one of the beds.

"Why do our lives have to be so screwed up?" Ed plopped down on the other one.

"I wish I knew Jessi." Al just shook his head at the two cynics. Picking up his book he walked to the living area of the hotel room to allow the others to get ready for bed.

Ed looked at the girl on the opposite bed.

"Jessi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do I get the feeling your old man didn't just die..." Jessi stiffened,

"Because he didn't..." Ed sat up.

"Jess, what are you not telling me? You can trust me, us, you know." Jessi finally looked Ed in the eyes, slightly hysterical,

"I didn't mean to Ed, I just didn't know what else to do! It was self defense, I swear!"

"Jess, calm down! What happened?" Ed moved to sit next to the girl. It was weird, they hadn't seen each other for _years_ and the only contact was the letters exchanged, but Ed felt as if he had just seen her yesterday...He shook that thought away as Jessi began to explain.

"I was in my room reading my letter you sent me and _he_ found it. He had long since forbid me to speak to you guys, so he was really mad. He, he called me a whore and started undoing his belt. He tried to rape me Ed, I didn't know what else to do; I panicked and ended up pushing my bookshelf over on top of him."

"Oh Jessi." Ed sighed as he wrapped an arm around her. "Sorry for not being there." Jessi shook her head.

"You have your own problems; you don't have to deal with mine too. I don't want to be a burden." Ed grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Jess, you are my friend, my best friend. You are not a burden." Smiling softly she hugged her friend.

"Thanks Ed." He ruffled her hair.

"You can have the shower first." She laughed,

"How kind of you." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Just go, before I change my mind." Jessi laughed as she stuck her tongue out, skipping into the bathroom. Ed walked to the couch where his brother was flopping down next to him.

"Did you hear?"

"Yes, that must have been hard for her." Edward mumbled something and Al was sure it had to do with pushing a bookcase over on _their_ dad. The two brothers chatted until the water turned off.

"Well, my turn." Ed stood and stretched before walking into the room.

Jessi hummed as she wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the bedroom. She started rummaging through her bag for her night clothes when she heard

"Um, Jessi?" Jumping she turned to see a red-faced Edward.

"Oh, God! You scared me Ed."

"Um, sorry Jess, I'll just...Um yea..." Ed turned and walked into the living area, once again sitting next to Al. As embarrassed as he was, he still noticed the scars on her back and her arms. A few moments later Jessi walked into the living room.

"Sorry Ed, you can go in now." Nodding the blond went to take his turn in the shower. Sitting cross-legged on the couch she faced Al.

"Sooo...What's up Al?" Al marked his place in his book and turned to face the girl.

"Not much Jessi, we're still looking for leads on how to get our bodies back. Brother is getting upset that we can't find anything."

"You can do it. You two are the smartest people I know. I have faith in you."

"Thanks Jessi, that means a lot."

"Not a problem Al. Now what are you reading?" Al showed her the advanced alchemy book he was reading.

"I understand absolutely _none_ of that...You two must be frikin geniuses." Al giggled and handed her the beginning alchemy book.

"Try this one first Jessi." Laughing she took the offered book and started reading.

"Ok, let see here..." She had been reading for maybe fifteen minutes when she felt breath on her neck followed by

"What are you reading." Screaming she jumped and fell off the couch and onto the floor. Ed, who was standing behind the couch and had been the one to speak, laughed.

"Owwie. Damn Ed what is this 'Scare Jessi day'?" Shaking his head he offered a hand to help the girl up off the floor.

"Sorry Jess."

Sticking her tongue out she started walking to the bedroom.

"Well, goodnight boys. I'm going to bed." Ed trotted up behind her.

"Jess, can I talk to you first?"

"Um, sure Ed. What do you want to talk about?" Ed shut the door behind them and gestured for her to sit on the bed. Doing so she faced the blond.

"What's up?" Running a hand though his hair Ed sat next to her. He took her arm and gently pushed up the sleeve.

"Care to explain?" Jessi tensed. Looking at her long-time friend she saw no anger, no judging, just concern and something she couldn't place but had always seen in his gaze. Sighing she looked down at her arm.

"You saw my back too didn't you?" A quiet "Yea." was her reply. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"My back came from him. He's not even my dad, Ed. Mom was having an affair, whoever that man was, he's my dad...So the guy I've been living with didn't take to kindly to that, but you knew that already." Ed captured her face in his hands.

"Jess, your arms?"

"I needed to escape; I've seen the effects of alcohol so I wasn't interested in that. Drugs would just mess up my life even more than it already was so I wasn't going to touch them. Then I heard about cutting, about how it works. So I decided to try it. I figured a little more pain and a few more scars were a small price to pay if it made me feel better. Every time he called me a whore, or bitch or slut, I would go cut again. These cuts are a physical representation of all the emotional wounds he gave me..." She was surprised when Ed hugged her tightly.

"Some friend I am. I knew all this was happening, and I just left you there."

"Ed, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I've been in the military for three years now and I've been so busy with my own life I didn't even think to get someone to go get you or something! Why didn't anyone in Resembool stop him? Your injuries aren't exactly subtle."

"They were all to scared of him. He's violent Ed. A boy asked me for a homework assignment and he saw, the next day the boy had a black eye and I was no longer enrolled in school."

"I'm sorry Jess, I broke my promise." Jessi shook her head.

"No you didn't Ed." Edward looked at the girl.

"What do you mean? Look at you! I just left you for that bastard to keep beating you!" The girl gave the blond a bitter-sweet smile.

"Ed, if it wasn't for you, you're promise and your letters, I would have been dead a long time ago."

"Jess, you don't mean..." Crying she nodded.

"I would have killed myself a long time ago if it wasn't for you. You're letters gave me a reason to keep going. I loved hearing from you, and knowing that I _would_ be missed kept me from doing it." Ed, for once, was speechless. He honestly didn't know what to say, it wasn't everyday someone told you that you were their reason to live… Ed hugged the girl tightly before releasing her.

"Let's go to bed. We have to catch an early train tomorrow." Jessi nodded, before blushing,

"Ed?" He turned,

"Yea?"

"Could you, um, would you…Could you stay with me like when we were little?" Ed too blushed before nodding.

"Scoot over." Jessi made room for him on the bed and he slipped under the covers next to her.

"Thank you Edward." Jessi yawned as she curled up next to her friend. Ed, yawning, wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Not a problem Jess." That night Jessi fell asleep feeling safe for the first time since the last time she saw the brothers.

**oOo**

_**"T**_******he Last Night"**

**You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie.**

**_[Chorus:]_  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.**

**Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie.**

**_[Chorus]_**

**The last night away from me**

**_[Bridge:]_  
The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight.**

**_[Chorus]_**

**I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why.**

**The last night away from me,  
Away from me. **


	3. Hero Part I

**Da da da daaa! Behold my pretties, an update! I am sorry for the brevity, and the tardiness, but ya know. **

**To my lovely nameless reviewer. Thank you so much! I am so glad you like this story, and if you would like to PM me an e-mail, gaia, ect I would be happy to send you a note when I update (that doesn't sound creepy does it? I don't mean it to be!) Thank you for soothing my fears that Jessi is acting sueish and that Ed and Al are OOC. (I put her thought he litmus test anyways. She got a 20 a good way away from sue!)**

**One more note from me. I have started re-writing this as a slight AU. The only real things I have changed is the age of the brothers when their mom dies and Ed becomes a state alchemist. Let me know if you would like that version instead. Oh and I would love a beta if anyone is interested!**

**3 Kat**

***Edit* I went back and fixed the "Wall 'O Text" I'm working on the other chapters too. I want to get the first three chapters as close to perfect as I can get before I work on chapter four. I will probably delete the A/N chapter too. I know those bug me...However I'm working on getting chapter four up today if at all possible... ~Kat  
**

Al glanced at the clock; it was time to go wake up his brother, lovely. Ed was not a morning person. Sighing, Al stood and walked over to the bedroom door. Opening it he was shocked at what he saw, but couldn't help but giggle. His brother was laying next to Jessi his arm around her protectively. Al knew the pair liked each other, even if they were too dense to notice themselves. Al walked over to the sleeping pair and gently shook his brother's arm. "Brother, wake up! We're going to miss the train to Liore."

"Go away Al…" Ed mumbled tightening his grip on Jessi and burying his face in her hair, causing Al to giggle.

"Brother, we can't miss this train." When Edward refused to wake, Al decided to try the girl.

"Jessi, it's time for you and Brother to wake up. We're going to miss our train if we don't leave soon." Stirring, Jessi rubbed her eyes.

"Ok Al, I'm awake." Jessi tried to move, but Ed's arm restrained her. Turning in the embrace to face him, Jessi giggled before gently poking his forehead.

"Wake up sleepy." Ed opened his eyes and promptly fell off the bed, startled by the close proximity of Jessi. Leaning over the edge of the bed Jessi looked down at him.

"You Ok?"

Rubbing his head Edward sat up. "Yea...Hey Al, just what time is it?" Al, knowing why his brother needed to know the time sighed.

"We have twenty minutes now Brother."

"WHAT!" Mumbling curses Ed jumped up and started getting dressed. Jessi looked at the two boys.

"Um, am I missing something?"

"We have twenty minutes to get to the train station. I suggest you get dressed." Ed called over his shoulder as he ran to get all his notes off the desk in the living area.

"Well damn." Jessi followed suit and ran around trying to get ready and help the brothers get everything together to leave. Finally dressed and packed the three ran to the train station and found their train with minutes to spare. Ed sighed as he sank into his seat.

"Thank God. We made it." As the train started moving Ed began to make notes in the small leather book he always had with him. Not wanting to bother him Jessi decided to ask her question to Al.

"Al, Just where are we going?"

"Liore," the armor answered, "the train will take us part of the way there, but then we'll have to cross the desert on foot if we can't find a car."

"Joy." Jessi muttered, sighing. The train ride was long and boring, the only thing note worthy was when Jessi fell asleep on Ed's shoulder. The scene had caused Al to giggle, knowing full well that Ed would punch anyone else who tried that.

It had been a long and boring train ride. Jessi did, however, finish the alchemy book Al had given her; the brothers promised to help her find a new one once they reached Central again. Crossing the desert had taken awhile, but the trio did eventually make it to the desert city. As they sat down at a bar to get something to drink, a radio broadcast started.

"What is this?" Jessi mused. Ed shrugged.

"Dunno, don't care."

"A religious broadcast?" Al wondered aloud just as the radio boomed _I am the Emissary of the Sun god…_

"What the heck is that?" Ed looked at his two companions.

"I was going to ask the same of you. I haven't seen you around here before, are you street performers?" Jessi banged her head against the counter, Al rubbed the back of his head –er- helmet, and Ed choked on his drink.

"I don't think so pops! Do I look like a clown to you?"

"Oh, well, what are you doing here?" Ed shrugged, "We're looking for something." Jessi, who had been paying more attention to the broadcast then the conversation interrupted at this point.

"Um, what's up with the radio?"

"You're kidding right?"

"You've never heard of Father Cornello?"

"He can work miracles!"

"He has shown us the way!"

"He has saved this town!" Jessi held her hands up.

"Woa! I just asked a question, I didn't want to be mobbed. Sheesh."

"You're not listening are you?" Jessi turned to see Ed playing with his straw.

"Nope. I'm agnostic." Turning he asked his brother and friend. "Ya'll ready?"

"Yea." Al stood causing the radio to fall.

"Ah, the radio! You really need to be more careful! Why are you wearing the armor for anyway?" Ed rolled his eyes at the shopkeeper. "Relax we can fix it."

"Can I do it brother?" Ed gestured for Al to continue. Al drew the circle, explaining quietly to Jessi as she was knelt down next to him watching. Once finished he activated the circle; with a flash of blue light the radio was fixed and broadcasting.

"Wow, you can do miracles too!"

"Huh?"

"Miracles? Hardly. We're alchemists. We're the Elric brothers, and this is Jessi."

"Elrics huh? I've heard of you before! The oldest brother is the FullMetal alchemist, the youngest state alchemist ever!" Jessi giggled as Ed puffed up at being recognized, then at his rage at Al being mistaken for him. However, she did stop his short rant, "I'M NOT LITTLE DON'T CALL ME MIGET OR SHORTY OR SHRIMP!" before someone was hurt.

"Wow, your busy today."

"Hello, Rose." The trio watched as the townspeople conversed with the girl.

"Bring back the dead huh? I don't like the sound of that." Jessi nodded in agreement with Ed's statement.

Wandering around town Ed, Al, and Jessi took in the sights before eventually ending up at the temple.

"Oh! You again! Are you going to join the church of Leto?"

"No, I'm not religious." Jessi shook her head. Listening to Rose's happy picture she was painting of religion Jessi rested her head on Ed's shoulder once again. If only.

"Do you really believe that if you pray enough that the dead will come back to life?"

"I do." Jessi and Al stilled as Ed sighed and pulled out his notes. Reading the list of chemical ingredients of the human body, Ed told Rose all they found out about creating humans. Jessi played with her hands as the conversation took place. It made her uncomfortable how Ed could be so blasé about the information that he and Al had paid such a high price for. Now she knew how he feels when she downplays what happened to her.

"Well it's like that hero who built wings made of wax. He flew to close to the sun, to god, his wings melt and he crashed to the ground."

Rose, without much convincing, had them come to the "Miracle gathering". Jessi sat on Al's shoulder, while Ed stood on his suitcase, allowing them to see over the crowd.

"See I told you!" Rose cried as Cornello turned a small flower into a huge sunflower.

"No, that's alchemy no matter how you look at it." Ed commented.

"Yea, but how is he doing it? He's ignoring the law, Brother."

"Law?" Rose asked.

"The law of Equivalent Exchange."

"To gain something, you have to give something of equal value." Ed nodded at Jessi, as small grin in place. It pleased him she was interested in Alchemy, and that she was learning so fast.

"So, Brother, do you think?"

"Yea, Al. I think we found it."


	4. Hero Part II

**Hi folks, it's Kat, with an uber tardy update, I know...^^'**

**OK, I did use the manga as reference, so some lines are taken from there. Jessi is mostly silent this chapter, but this was also the first chapter of the series, so Ed has to have his moments of glory. There be a lil fluff at the bottom nothing major though. Youswell (Next chapter) Jessi will be much more active and there will be much more interaction. -raises hand- I promise!**

**As always the lyric to the song are at the bottom. I haven't decided if they are refering to Jessi or the people of Lior. You decide.**

**Still looking for a beta.  
**

**Alright to my lovely anon reviewer! Let see here -pulls up uber long review-**

**yes indeedy it is you -points at reviewer- I really need a nick-name or somthing hun. Or you shall be forever lovely anon! Thank you for all the lovely complements. I'm so glad you like the story. I love working on it (when time permits). Yea, I am horrible about not formating it right. It doesn't look smooshed in my word doc, so I tend to forget to manually format it. but look! -pokes story- no more wall o text anywhere! And the annoying a/n chapter is gone! Oh no, you're not brutal at all. I'm a drama kid. Brutal is changing three scenes an hour before opening and the directer yelling at you for forgetting lines. Yikes. I actually greatly apreciate that you took the time to nit pick my story. I'm glad you liked it that much! -bows- I'm honored. Yep. I am starting at Lior. I'm going by the manga, and it seemed a logical place to put Jessi in, as Ed was in the military for three years before this. That also means I will be skipping volumes three and four as they are flashbacks to when he was twelve, first getting his license and the whole Tucker ordeal. I might add bits and pieces of those (via Jessi re-reading letters or Ed finding his letters her wrote her and filling in the gaps though his or Al's story telling) but as of now, those will be left wholely undeveloped. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm impressed you wrote that on your Wii. Hope this gives you your fix haha. I would love to e-mail you when it updates until you get an account, but I need some way to contact you. My e-mail should be on my profile. Feel free to drop me a line!**

**Kat**

**

* * *

**

"Hey lady, I think I'm becoming interested in this religion!" Ed cheered at Rose.

"Liar" Jessi coughed into her hand. Al giggled. They followed Rose to the temple listening to her happy chatter the whole way.

"Brother Cray! They wish to have an audience with Father Cornello." Rose called to one of the priest.

"May I ask who wishes to see the Father?"

Ed stepped forward, "We're the Elric brothers. I'm Ed, he is Al. This is our friend Jessi." Ed pointed to each person as he said their names.

"I shall see if the Father wishes to see you. Please, wait here." Sighing Ed leaned against the wall. Jessi plopped on the floor doing a cat's cradle, Jacob's ladder, and any other string game she knew. Ed did a double take.

"Where did you get that string?" Jessi shrugged.

"My pocket."

"Ok."

Awkward silence.

"The Father will see you now."

"Great!" Ed cheered. Jessi stood, and walked by Al chatting quietly with the younger brother while Ed was sucking up to the Priest.

"Oh no! We would never dream of taking too much of his time!"

"You're right. It won't." About that time Cray pulled out a gun and pointed it at Al's "head". Two other men held Ed back.

"Al!" Jessi screamed. At the same time he pushed Jessi out of the way. Ed winced as Al's head flew off and he hit the floor. Rose gasped, shaking at the fact that her beloved priest had just shot someone. Grabbing Jessi's arm Cray drug her over to where Ed was being detained, pointed his gun at Edward's head.

"No!" Jessi whimpered. She had never felt so helpless. If something happened to the brothers…

"Brother Cray! What are you doing!"

"The Father has ordered these heretics die! They are trying to capture the Father! This is the will of god! Once this boy is dead we will train the girl to serve the priests."

"I guess there are some really bad gods then." Al commented as he pulled the gun from the man's hand.

"What!" In the confusion Jessi pulled free and Ed punched one of the men detaining him, and wrenched free of the other.

"Let's go!" Ed called, dragging Jessi behind him as Al grabbed Rose. Once completely free of their captors Rose realized the truth about Al.

"What is…what is he? What is going on?"

"Nothing special." Ed commented knocking gently on Al's chest plate.

"Just what it looks like." Al finished.

"He's empty." Rose voice shook. Al replaced his head.

"This is my punishment for trespassing into god's domain, and brother…"

"Ed too?"

"Well, we should get going." Jessi interrupted, changing the subject.

"Jess is right. Let's go." Jessi grabbed Ed's hand as they started walking, as if to say "you're not alone." Ed gave a weak smile in return.

"Well, I guess your "god" showed his true colors." Ed commented.

"NO! It has to be some sort of mistake!" Rose cried. "Rose, do you have the courage to see the truth?"

"This must be the room Rose told us about." Ed commented as they walked up to a pair of huge ominous doors.

"Let's see. They are huge creepy doors. That just screams "bad guy" to me. So yea, I think we're in the right place." Ed rolled his eyes at Jessi's sarcasm. Releasing her hand Ed pulled one of the doors open, pausing before entering.

"Jess, stay behind me or Al ok?" Remembering earlier, Jessi reluctantly agreed; not liking the idea of the brothers putting themselves in danger for her sake.

"Welcome, come to hear me preach?" A voice boomed across the dark room.

"Yea, tell me preach. Tell me how you con all your followers using alchemy." Ed called, taunting the older man.

"Oh dear, please. Don't confuse my miracles wit alchemy."

"That's bull!" Jessi yelled. "I barely know anything about alchemy and even I can tell your "miracles" are transmutations."

"There is only one thing I can't figure out." Ed continued. "How you're ignoring the laws…"

"That's why I keep telling you it's not…"

"Then it came to me" Ed smirked. "The Philosopher's stone. Like, maybe, it's that ring?"

"Correct. This is indeed the stone of legend. The alchemic amplifier, with this I can conjure the maximum result for minimum cost." Ed gripped is auto-mail,

"How long I've searched for that."

"Now, what's this greedy look in your eyes?" Cornello mocked. Looking at her friend Jessi saw no greed only eager desperation.

"Just what do you want it for? Money? Power?"

"I could ask the same for you? Just what do you get out of leading this phony religion? If it's money you want you can make all you want with the stone." Ed shot back.

"It's not about the money. Well, I do want the money, but I get that from the offerings with no effort. What I really want is an army. Think about it. An army created of fanatics, unafraid to die because if they do they believe I can bring them back! Soon, I shall have enough. In a few years I shall own the nation!" Cornello, in true villain fashion began to laugh evilly.

"Yea, let's move on shall we? I don't really care…" Ed drawled, bored of the "evil monologue."

"WHAT? DON'T BELITTLE MY AMBITION BY SAYING YOU DON'T CARE!" Cornello yelled. "Besides, you're a dog of the military, shouldn't you care!" Ed grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, to be quite honest, I don't care about the country or the military." Al shook his head and Jessi giggled quietly at her friend's antics.

"Ok, I'll be blunt." Ed called, all seriousness restored. "Give me the stone and I won't tell anyone about the scam you're pulling." Laughing condescendingly the priest mocked the blond.

"You think my followers would believe you? You're just an outsider. They love me. They think I speak the words of god! No matter what you tell them, they will believe in me! I have those idiots completely fooled!"

"You're absolutely right."

"!" Cornello was thrown off by Ed's nonchalant admission. Ed was clapping now, shrugging Jessi joined in. When in Rome right?

"You're sooo smart. Thanks for telling me just how you do it." Ed mocked with a sugary-sweet voice. "It is true that they wouldn't believe me; what about her?" Al removed his chest plate to reveal Rose.

"Rose, what is the meaning of this?"

"Father, is it true? Everything you just said? YOU CAN'T BRING HIM BACK!" Jessi's heart broke at the girls trembling voice and silent tears.

"While it is true that I am no emissary of god, with this stone, it just may be possible to transmute humans. Rose, I WILL BRING HIM BACK."

"Rose, don't believe him." Al pleaded.

"Rose, you can't trust him, can't you see?" Jessi spat angrily.

"Rose." Ed held out his hand for her to take. "Come back here. Once you go, there is no coming back." Hanging her head she walked to the false prophet.

"I'm sorry, but there is no other choice I can make."

"Good girl Rose." Cornello threw the praise like she was a dog who was obeying its master. "Now, for the heathens who wish to eradicate our faith…" Pulling a switch labeled "open sesame" the priest chuckled, the sound unnerving Jessi. "Alchemy really is wonderful isn't it? You can do almost anything with it. Including creating new life, have you ever seen this? A chimera?" Jessi gasp, reflexively taking a step back. A lion had been fused with some sort of lizard, and possibly a bird. The poor creature. Sighing, Ed clapped, before touching the ground.

"Whew boy, this one looks a little tough to fight empty handed. Spear in hand he motioned for Al to stand in front of the girl. The trio ignored Cornello's marveling over Ed's ability. The chimera attacked, slicing the spear in half, scratching Ed's leg with it. Jessi jerked forward, only to be stopped by Al. She was about to protest when Ed yelled,

"Psych!" Dismayed at the animal's claws failing to work against the blond teeth were commanded to be used. Sighing Ed just held up his arm. The awful sound of teeth against metal sounded though out the room.

"What's wrong kitty? Taste bad?" Jessi hid her eyes in Al's back as Ed kicked it in the head, killing it. Pulling on the cloth, Ed finished ripping his shirt, exposing his prosthetic arm. "Look, Rose. This is what happens when you forget your place. When you cross into God's domain." "So that's why…The FullMetal Alchemist."

"Get down here and I will show you there is no comparison between us you third rate hack!"

"It was always such a mystery, why a brat like you has such a fearsome alias. Now all is clear. You tried to do the impossible didn't you? Human transmutation; you have committed the worst possible sin!"

"Heh, the two of us tried to bring back one person and this is what happened. Are you ready to pay that price Rose?"

"Hahaha, and you call yourself a state alchemist!"

"Shut up! You're just at third rate fake who can't do anything without the stone!"

"Please, give us the stone before someone gets hurt!" Al pleaded. Ah Al, ever the voice of reason. Next thing Jessi knows, she is being held by Al, dust is everywhere and there is gunfire.

"Ed!" The red-head is relieved when she is passed to the elder brother who grabs her wrist and starts pulling her toward the door though a shower of gunfire, Al and Rose just behind them.

"The door won't open!"

"Then I'll make one!"

"After them!" Jessi was trying very hard not to give in to the panic attack she could feel forming. As they ran from the goons chasing them she couldn't resist the jab at her friend

"Well, you never mentioned this in your letters." Ed grinned cheekily, before taking down some guards. Jessi whistled. "Impressive." Ed smirked before pulling her along.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Throwing open a random door, they found where the radio broadcasts were done. Seeing the look on his brother's face Al sighed. Not another one of Ed's ideas…

Jessi sat on the desk next to Ed waiting for Cornello to (finally) catch up. Yawning she rested her head on her friends shoulder. When the door burst open she opened her eyes. Watching with amusement as the priest tried to catch his breath. She heard a small "click" as Ed began baiting the man. Sitting up she listened to the monologue. Really what was with this guy? He had just finished when she and Ed looked at each other laughing.

"This is why I keep calling you third-rate." Jessi held up the control.

"Know what this is?" She sang.

"HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN ON?"

"Um, mindless pawn, right Ed?"

"Sounds good to me!" Ed jumped off the desk.

"You brat! I'm going to kill you!"

"Too slow!" Ed transmuted his arm and sliced though the cane that Cornello was transmuting into a gun.

"This is why I keep saying there is no comparison between us." There was a flash, then a scream. It rebounded.

"AAAHHH! My arm!"

"The stone; let me see the stone!" Ed really was making himself look like an ass at the moment, but Jessi could understand. He was so close! –chink- It broke?

"How could it? It was a fake?" Ed seemed to collapse in on himself.

"Dammit!" Ed slumped even more. "Hey old man," Jessi could feel the alchemic power crackle in the air. "First you lie to the people, then you try to kill not only me, but my brother and Jessi, now you mean to tell me the stone is a fake? Stop jerking me around!" Jessi jumped as a giant fist appeared and landed right in front of Cornello. She thought the old man passed out.

"Come on Jess." Nodding Jessi returned to her friend's side, enjoying the weight of his arm on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Ed. You'll find it." Without thinking she placed a kiss on his cheek. Once realizing what she did Jessi blushed and covered her mouth as Ed looked away, a dusting of pink on his face.

"Well, let's go find Al." It could have been her imagination, but Jessi could have sworn that Ed's arm tightened its hold on her, if only slightly.

"So it was a fake?" Al questioned.

"Yea, and just when I thought we could get you back to normal too."

"We're talking care of you first brother, auto-mail has so many problems."

"Well, on to the next place." Jessi sighed. She was going to get sick of trains, she just knew it.

"How could you!" They turned to see Rose sitting dejectedly on the ground.

"What are we supposed to believe now? They told me he could come back…What am I supposed to do?" Ed paused next to the girl.

"I can't tell you that Rose. You're going to have to figure that out yourself. At least you have strong legs to take you there." Offering a hand to each boy Jessi stood between her life-long friends as they walked off leaving Rose to her thoughts.

* * *

**"Hero"**

** I'm just a step away**  
** I'm just a breath away**  
** Losin' my faith today**  
** (Fallin' off the edge today)**

** I am just a man**  
** Not superhuman**  
** (I'm not superhuman)**  
** Someone save me from the hate**

** It's just another war**  
** Just another family torn**  
** (Falling from my faith today)**  
** Just a step from the edge**  
** Just another day in the world we live**

** _[Chorus:]_**  
** I need a hero to save me now**  
** I need a hero (save me now)**  
** I need a hero to save my life**  
** A hero'll save me (just in time)**

** I've gotta fight today**  
** To live another day**  
** Speakin' my mind today**  
** (My voice will be heard today)**

** I've gotta make a stand**  
** But I am just a man**  
** (I'm not superhuman)**  
** My voice will be heard today**

** It's just another war**  
** Just another family torn**  
** (My voice will be heard today)**  
** It's just another kill**  
** The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

** _[Chorus]_**

** I need a hero to save my life**  
** I need a hero just in time**  
** Save me just in time**  
** Save me just in time**

** Who's gonna fight for what's right**  
** Who's gonna help us survive**  
** We're in the fight of our lives**  
** (And we're not ready to die)**

** Who's gonna fight for the weak**  
** Who's gonna make 'em believe**  
** I've got a hero (I've got a hero)**  
** Livin' in me**

** I'm gonna fight for what's right**  
** Today I'm speaking my mind**  
** And if it kills me tonight**  
** (I will be ready to die)**

** A hero's not afraid to give his life**  
** A hero's gonna save me just in time**

** _[Chorus]_**

** I need a hero**  
** Who's gonna fight for what's right**  
** Who's gonna help us survive**

** I need a hero**  
** Who's gonna fight for the weak**  
** Who's gonna make 'em believe**  
** I need a hero**  
** I need a hero**

** A hero's gonna save me just in time **


	5. Live Free

**Hello my peeps. I'm sorry for the long delay in getting this up. So not only am I going to apologize, I'm going to make excuses. So**

**A) Sorry, Je regret, gomen nasai, mi dispache ect, ect.**

**B) Life hit college, work, church, ect.**

**C) I work at gamestop, so anime has taken a slight back burner to my gaming habit for the moment. But fear not. I have not abandoned my love for anime, nor this story it's just games are so much more easily accessible where I live (we have one store who has a small selection of anime...and it's mostly stuff like Naruto and DBZ...Nothing I watch. I get my FMA second hand here.) Plus, Altair and Ezio...-swoon-**

**I hope you like it! XD **

**Kat**

Ed plopped down on the bed of their hotel room. They had an over-night wait for the train to their next stop; Youswell coal mines. Ed felt a slight dip in the bed, it was Jessi then.

"Yea?" He drawled glancing at the girl.

"Teach me to fight." Ed sighed,

"Jess…"

"Ed, I don't want you or Al to get hurt because you're protecting me!"

"Jess…"

"I'm not expecting to become a frikin' ninja or anything; just show me how to throw a punch so I'm not defenseless!" Ed sat up and rubbed his face.

"We'll start tomorrow. Be prepared to wake up early." Jessi hugged her friend,

"Thanks, Ed."

"No problem, Jess." Came the reply as the blond returned the hug.

"Get to bed. We start early tomorrow."

"Jess. Jess, get up." The red-head groaned and opened her eyes. Ed was standing next to her bed dressed in warm ups holding a mug of coffee. Sitting up Jessi rubbed her eyes.

"Ed, just how much do you love me?" Rolling his eyes he took one final drink from the mug before surrendering it to the girl.

"I shouldn't be drinking a third mug anyways."

"Oh, so generous as always." Ed nudged the girl with his shoulder,

"Hurry up. You have ten minutes." Jessi hmm'ed and gave Ed the empty mug before heading into the bathroom to change.

After stretching, Jessi found herself blushing at just how _flexible_ Ed was; she stood next to her friend eagerly asking questions. "What now? Throwing punches? Kicks?" Ed shook his head,

"Running."

"But why?"

"Running can save your life Jess. If we get in trouble I want you to run to safety, get help. I don't want you hurt. When you can keep up with me then we will start working on the rest." Jessi sighed, she had seen how muscled her friend was. This was going to take awhile.

Once on the train Jessi glared at the blond. "You about killed me."

"If you had breathed properly you wouldn't have gotten dizzy."

"Great, now I don't even know how to breathe right." She muttered darkly. "I'm going to sleep," the girl said, a bit sourly, before plopping down; using the blond's lap as a pillow.

"Hey!"

"Your fault." Came the prim reply from the girl. Ed blushed, but didn't try to displace the red-head.

Jessi woke an hour or so later. As she sat up she noticed that the train was devoid of all passengers- except for herself and the Elrics of course. "Wow."

"Yea, I had heard it was pretty much a ghost town, but I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Look, brother, we're almost there." As Al had pointed out there was a town just over the horizon. As they got off the train the trio looked around. Youswell looked so…tired. Ed opened his mouth to speak, and was promptly hit in the head by a wooden beam carried by a boy.

"Ed!"

"Brother!" Jessi and Al cried out as Ed crumpled, holding his head.

"Ah! Sorry 'bout that! Are you tourists? Do you need a place to stay?"

"Whaa?"

"Khyle?"

"Dad! Piggy banks!"

"Who are you calling piggy banks?"

After being drug to an inn the friends found themselves being leered at by the owner, a man named Halling. "It's going to be expensive."

"I have enough." Ed stated confidently. After all, he had stayed at countless inns. He knew the going rate. "300,000"

"What? You're off by a decimal point!" Dragging Al and Jessi into a makeshift huddle Ed grinned deviously, "Well, I guess we're just going to have to transmute pebbles into gold…"

"Brother that's illegal!"

"Dad! This guy is an alchemist!" Khyle yelled excitedly. Jessi watched, a bit proudly, as Ed fixed various items. It was going great until…

"State alchemist!" At that they were promptly shown, thrown, out the door.

"We have no food or lodging for dogs of the military…or their girlfriends."

"I'm a civilian!" Al chimed. Ed now matched the color of his coat.

"Ed, its fine, let it go." He was going to protest, she could see it in his eyes; he was beyond pissed.

"It's not worth it, let's go."

"Fine," he spit out. As they walked to the train station he ranted.

"It's one thing they kicked me out; I expected it to happen eventually, but to drag you into it!"

"Its fine, Ed. It's not the first time I've had to sleep outside." Ed paused. "Ed?" Next thing she knew the blond was hugging her.

"But all that is over, you deserve better, Jess."

"Thanks Ed." Jessi replied returning the hug. Ed found himself blushing before releasing the girl.

"Um, n-no problem." _It's just Jessi? Why am I blushing? And did I really stutter? _Ed mused to himself. When they reached the station they sat on the platform, looking at the moon as they talked…aka Ed complained. Not too much later Al showed up, having snuck out with the food they had given him at the inn. Happily Ed divided the sandwich before he tore into his piece. They listened as Al explained the town's situation; there was no way for the townspeople to win.

"Brother, the lieutenant comes to the inn every night." Ed stood,

"Let's go."

Jessi could hear the mother's scream "Khyle!" Jessi held her breath as Ed stepped between the soldier's swords.

–clank-

-snap-

"What? It broke!"

"Just who do you think…" Yoki started before Ed cut him off.

"When I heard the Lieutenant would be here I thought I would stop by." Ed flashed his pocket watch and Yoki fell all over himself trying to suck up. Jessi giggled at the sight of an adult kissing ass to a teenager. Ed heard and flashed her a smug grin.

"Cool huh?" he whispered in her ear. Jessi just grinned.

"I apologize for my subordinate's actions. Why don't you…and your girlfriend…come stay at my place for the night? There is no need for you to stay in this pigpen." Ed looked at the man, not liking how he was eyeing either of them. Apparently Jessi felt the same as he could feel her shoulder brush his as she moved closer. Taking the girl's hand, Ed nodded.

"Very well, lead on."

Jessi sat at the formal table awkwardly. She didn't know how to use a formal place setting, so she watched the other two and faked it the best she could; maybe she wouldn't make a fool of herself…

"You seem to be eating well." Jessi looked at the plate of expensive vegetables, ones that had to have been imported and remembered the sandwich from earlier.

"I agree, and the town as a whole seems to be much less fortunate." Ed finished.

"Well," Yoki began, "I'm embarrassed to say it takes awhile to collect taxes…"

"They pay you because you own the town right?" Jessi asked flatly.

"Yes! Yes! Very good! That's exactly right." Yoki chirped happily.

"It's just like alchemy," Ed started off boredly, "Equivalent exchange. With civic rights comes civic duty. It's the way of the world." A servant came and placed a small purse next to Ed's plate.

"I trust you will take this as a way of the world."

"This is what some would call a "bribe" is it not." Ed commented lazily shaking the purse. Yoki smirked.

"It's "gratitude". I trust you will give a good report to your higher ups." Edward said nothing; gazing at the purse a moment he silently placed it in his pocket.

"Excellent! I'll have my men show you your rooms." As they were led down the hall Ed paused as he heard Yoki murmur something to one of his men.

"This is to be your room, Major Elric, Sir. Miss Jessi's is just down the hall." Jessi let out a surprised "Eep!" as Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, their hips touching. Jessi turned pink, which slowly turned to red, as Ed continued, commenting

"Oh that won't be necessary. Good night!" With that he pulled the girl into the room, locking the door behind them.

"What was that about?" Sighing Edward flopped on the bed.

"I don't like the way those soldiers were looking at you; Yoki either for that matter. I figured they would leave you alone if we were together." Jessi nodded mutely.

"Sorry. I should have asked you first, but I figured you wouldn't care. I'll sleep on the couch…"

"No, no. I don't mind. It just…You just startled me...I'm…I'll be right back." With that the girl retreated into the bathroom locking the door, leaving behind a very confused Ed. Pressing her hands to her flushed face Jessi willed her heart-beat to slow down.

"Calm down Jessi, it's just Ed. He's my best friend…Like a brother…right?" Jessi splashed water on her face.

"He likes Winry anyway…" Gazing in the mirror for just a moment longer she sighed and returned to the room. Ed was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Fascinating…" She couldn't help but comment, joining him on the bed. "It's right up there with watching paint dry."

"Hm? Oh, yea. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?" Jessi prompted.

"O-oh. N-nothing." Ed wouldn't meet her gaze and she could have sworn…Was Ed blushing? The two went to bed, backs facing. Whether by instinct, accident, or design, when the two woke they were wrapped thoroughly in the other's arms.

Embarrassed the two teens kept a large gap between them as they walked to pickup Al.

"They burned it down." Jessi gasped, horrified at the charred remains of the inn.

"Hey, Ed?" He turned to see the tear-stained face of Khyle.

"You can help us right? You can transmute gold or something…" Edward shook his head.

"I can't. Making gold is illegal. Why should I risk my license? It would all get taken to Yoki's vault as taxes anyway. I won't be used just so you can get by." Khyle shook in rage, grabbing Ed's collar. Jessi stepped forward, gently taking the young boy's wrist.

"Stop, please."

"Tch." He let go to go stand by his dad.

"If it's so bad, why don't you all just leave?" Ed asked.

"You may be too young to understand, but these mines, they're our homes and our graves." Halling stated putting a hand on his son's head. Suddenly Ed took off.

"Brother! Wait!" Al called taking off after the blond, Jessi beside him. The stopped behind Ed, who stood in front of two mine carts.

"Hey, Al. Just how much Culm do you think there is?"

"I don't know, one ton. Maybe two, why?"

"Ok, I'm going to do something slightly illegal right now so…"

"Only slightly." Jessi commented dryly.

"Oh, boy. You're making us accomplices? Aren't' you supposed to be setting a good example for me?" Jessi whistled at the pile of gold.

"Now what?"

"Now we take it to Yoki's."

"What! You want to buy the mines!" Ed nodded once.

"All the way down to the train routes." Yoki was practically salivating over the gold.

"Is it not enough?" Ed chirped.

"Oh, no! Not at all." Let us draw up the papers."

"Alright, but making gold is illegal…So if you could make it say 'rights were peacefully handed over free of charge' that would be great."

"Oh you're so devious Mr. Alchemist."

"No more than you Lieutenant!" Jessi looked at Al.

"Ed is enjoying this way too much…"

"Tell me about it."

"What's with the grumpy faces?" Ed cheered as he burst into the tavern.

"What are you doing here?" One man growled.

"Now is that any way to treat the new owner of this joint?" Ed tsked.

"But who are we but a group of vagabonds who travel from place to place? I don't need the extra burden…"

"What so you're going to sell it to us?" Halling growled, voice trembling with contained rage

. "Of course! It won't be cheap though." Ed started some long winded explanation about the parchment or something or other. Jessi clamped her hand over his mouth about halfway through.

"Ed, no one cares, get to the point." Rolling his eyes, he removed her hand.

"300,000" Halling laughed.

"You're right. That is expensive. I'll take it."

"Sold!" Ed cheered.

About that time who should slither up, but Yoki. "Mr. Alchemist! What is the meaning of this?"

"What? I just sold the mines to the Chief here!"

"What! That's not what I meant, the gold you gave me turned into rocks!"

"When did you change it back?" Al whispered. "Right before we left." Ed spoke aloud again. "But right here it says that the rights were handed over for free."

"What! That document lies!" Yoki summoned his soldiers.

"It's not nice to take other people's property." A couple of miners commented cracking their knuckles.

"Oh and Lieutenant? I'll be sure to tell the higher-ups about you incompetence and corruption too!" Ed cheered as Yoki and his soldiers ran from the miners. They let out a cheer and drug Ed, Al, and Jessi to the newly built (courtesy of Ed) inn for a celebration.

Ed laughingly turned down the offers for drinks, pushing away the glasses. "Don't give alcohol to minors!" Ignoring their calls

"What, I was drinking at your age!"

"It will make you grow big!" ect, ect. Ed scanned the room for Jessi. Stopping Halling's wife Ed asked,

"Excuse me, have you seen Jess?" Smiling knowingly she nodded.

"She's in the kitchen." Grinning in thanks Ed made his way to the mentioned room.

"Jess?"

"Huh?" the girl started, then relaxed at seeing her friend.

"Why are you in here, all by yourself?" Jessi grinned tensely,

"I don't care much to be around alcohol."

"Oh, yea. Want some company?" Jessi gave a sad smile.

"You can go back to the party, Ed. I wouldn't want you to miss it on my behalf." Looking at the girl for a long moment before sitting next to her,

"Want to play cards?" Beaming Jessi nodded.

Al looked around the room, people were passed out, strewn all over every surface.

"Ed? Ed?" Al sighed. "Jessi? Just where are they?" He heard a soft laugh. Turning Al saw Halling's wife point into the kitchen, holding the door barely open. His brother and Jessi were asleep on the table, foreheads touching, playing cards strewn everywhere. "Oh, Brother." Al sighed shaking his head. Man, were those two dense.

**"Live Free Or Let Me Die"**

** Death until the dust, and we're waiting**  
** Ruined in the rust, of our craving**  
** It feels like, it feels like**  
** Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?**  
** You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail**  
** It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might**

** You can't take away my strength**  
** Fix these broken veins**  
** There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)**  
** You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied**  
** There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)**

** Insects walk below, I'm on a wire**  
** Fire will burn below, but I am higher**  
** It feels like, it feels like**  
** Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?**  
** You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail**  
** It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might**

** You can't take away my strength**  
** Fix these broken veins**  
** There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)**  
** You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied**  
** There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)**

** Do you remember how**  
** You became who you are now?**  
** Do you remember how**  
** It felt to breathe without**  
** Gasping with all your might?**

** You can't take away my strength**  
** Fix these broken veins**  
** Nothing left to fight**

** You can't take away my strength**  
** Fix these broken veins**  
** There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)**  
** You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied**  
** There's nothing left to fight**  
** Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight)**  
** Live free or let me die**  
** Live free or let me die**  
** Live free or let me die**

.


	6. Moster

**Sorry it took so long. Life is a bitch.**

** Kat**

* * *

One eventful train ride later Jessie found herself sitting outside Mustang's office next to Al waiting for Ed to return from his meeting. "So, Al…"

"Yes Jessie?"

"….A train hijacking? Stuff like this happen a lot?" Al sighed.

"Brother tends to stay in trouble…" Jessi giggled.

"I've noticed." The two continued to chat, Al explaining some things from Jessie's new alchemy book as they waited for Ed.

"Al, we may have a new lead!" The pair looked up as Ed exited the door they were seated next to.

"Really, brother?"

"Yes really." They looked in shock as Mustang stepped out behind Edward.

"Mustang is going to take us to Shou Tucker's place. He works with biological alchemy. Maybe he has some research that will help us."

"Yeah! Ok!" Al enthused. Jessie just gave a quiet smile. The boys needed good news.

"Wow. Big house." Jessi looked at the palatial house in front of them.

"Tell me about it." Ed agreed as Mustang rang the bell. Jessie opened her mouth to ask a question….but a giant dog jumped on top of Ed.

"Oh my god! Ed are you ok?" A muffled noise served as his reply.

"Bad Awexander!" Jessie looked up at the small girl who had opened the door.

"Aww! You're so cute!" The little girl giggled.

"I'm Nina." About that time Tucker showed up.

"Nina I told you to keep the dog tied up." He looked up at the teens, and Mustang, before continuing. "I apologize, Alexander just gets excited around people." Jessi giggled as the dog barked wagging his tail, never moving from his place atop of Ed.

As the man led them though the home he apologized for the mess.

"I'm sorry, things have been a little…unorganized since my wife left." He gestured for them to sit at a table. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Ed is interested in biological transmutations; I was wondering if you minded him looking at your work." The teens looked at Mustang as he spoke.

"Certainly, it's no problem at all. First however…I wish to know the reason you're interested; Equivalent exchange, correct?"

Mustang quickly began to come up with some excuse before Ed stopped him with a hand, standing to take off his jacket.

"No, he's right." Not wanting to hear the details, or the young girl next to her to either, Jessi asked to see Nina's room.

"Yeah!" Jessi squeezed Ed's shoulder before patting Al's arm on the way out.

"Wow, you have such a pretty room Nina." The little girl beamed from where she pet the massive white dog.

"Awexander wikes it too." Jessi couldn't hold back the giggle. The girl was just too adorable.

"I'm sure he does."

"Want to pway tea-party?" Smiling the older girl nodded,

"Sure! ….Ack!" Laughing she hugged back Nina who had tackled her in a massive one.

Ed walked up the stairs to where he was told Nina's room was.

"Hey Jess, the car is here to take us…" He smirked Nina had on a tiara while Jessi had on a crown, both wore what looked to be silk nightgowns on over their clothes. "Your Majesty, the captain of the guard has sent a carriage to take you back to your palace." He smirked with a sweeping bow. The teen flushed.

"Um…Ed…I uh…tea-party?" About that time Nina yelled

"Queen Jessi needs a king! You be it Edward!" Both teens turned red at that one. Clearing his throat Ed finally answered.

"Maybe tomorrow, Nina. It's time for us to go home now." The little girl deflated.

"Awww, you have too?" Grinning he ruffled her hair.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Jessi handed over the crown and "dress"

"I had fun Nina. We'll play tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." Smiling she waved bye over her shoulder as Ed tugged her to the door. Smirking as he ran up to the car Ed called out to his brother.

"Hey Al, guess what! We're in the presence of royalty!"

"What are you talking about, brother?" Grinning he threw an arm over Jessi's shoulder.

"Turns out that Jess, here is a queen." Sulking she pushed him away.

"Being an ass, Ed." He bowed mischievously.

"I apologize your majesty."

"Such an ass."

Jessi sat on the arm of the couch watching Al put his notes from the day in order.

"Did you guys find anything?" From his chair across the table Ed sighed.

"Not really. What about you, Al?"

"Sorry brother." Hearing a "thunk" She looked up seeing Ed beating his head on the table.

"Ed, it's not that bad. You two will find something. I'm sure of it."

"It's been years, Jess. I'm beginning to doubt there is anything to find."

All stood protesting.

"Don't say that brother! You're just upset, it was only the first day, Jessi is right, we'll find something!"

"Yeah, I guess." Looking up he saw Jessi's hand in his face.

"It's late. Got get some sleep, things will be better tomorrow." Accepting her help up he stood.

"Yeah. I'm sure they will."

The three friends spent many days over at the Tucker's house. Ed and Al finding interesting information, but nothing they were so desperately looking for; Jessi playing with the adorable Nina and the giant dog Alexander. Nina had even gotten Ed and Al to join in on a tea-party once or twice. Ed as Jessi's "king" and Al as the "Captain of the guard". Hues, being the picture ninja he is, got photo's of that one when he came to pick them up one day.

Ed still got teased about it.

"I'm going to go find Nina!" Jessi hugged her friends dashing up the stairs to see the little girl, but was confused by the empty room.

"Nina?" Still able to get lost in the giant house she went to the library to find her friends. "Hey, Ed, Al, you guys see…" It was empty.

"Brother! Stop, you're going to kill him!"

Jerking around Jessi saw the lab door open. Unsure if she should walk or run she made her way down the dimly lit stairs.

"Ed! Stop!" She grabbed his arm trying to stop him from beating Tucker. "Why are you doing this!" He dropped to his knees sobbing into her shoulder.

"Nina."

"What about Nina?" About that time a chimera nudged her side.

"Want to play? Ed. Jessi. Play." Jessi must have fainted, because the next thing she remembered she was in the rain, her head in Ed's lap.

"Ed what's going on?"

He smiled sadly. "Nina is dead. So is Tucker. They were murdered."

The three friends held each other and cried.

* * *

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_  
_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_  
_It comes awake and I can't control it_  
_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
_{ From: . }_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_  
_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_  
_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_  
_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I've gotta lose control, he something radical_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_


End file.
